【 Fαlsα Iиocεиcια 】
by Las Sagas de Adilay
Summary: 【 Pэcαdos dєl Edэи I 】La bestia que se removía de manera desquiciada en el interior de Shion, se calmó, se sometió ante su suave voz y ante el hecho de que ella lo veía con dulzura. Ante el hecho de que ella lo aceptaba como su amante.


_**Serie de Relatos**_

* * *

***´¨) (¨´***

**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) **

**PECADOS**

DEL

**EDÉN**

**(¨*•.¸(¨*•.¸ ´•.¸**

**(¸.•´ (¸.•` **

**`•.¸) `•.¸)**

* * *

—Versión "_The Lost Canvas_"—

* * *

_**R**esumen **G**eneral:_

_Se dice que el fuego del hades consumirá a los pecadores; pero antes del gran juicio, la niebla de placer que consume y conforma a quienes lo aceptan, tiene algunas anécdotas que contar._

* * *

**D**isclaimer:

Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada

_"The Lost Canvas"_ © Shiori Teshirogi

**_PECADOS DEL EDÉN I_**_: Falsa Inocencia_ © Adilay Fanficker

**A**dvertencias: Lenguaje soez. | Lemon extenso y explícito. | Un poco (o quizás mucho) de OOC.

**N**otas:

Espero no estar jugando mucho con la delgada línea que separa un fic **M **de uno **MA**, tipo de fic que, según leí, están prohibidos en Fanfiction.

¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un alma torcida jeje.

Hace algún tiempo prometí, en mi página de Facebook, un fic lemon de Shion y Yuzuriha. Sin embargo como mi mente se sintió demasiado creativa, los fics se acumularon lo que dieron como resultado en esta saga de one-shot's donde nuestros amadísimos dorados han sido convertidos en unos pervertidos jajaja.

Aww, me siento mal por profanar al pobre de Shion 7w7 pero en mi defensa, él es tan tierno que se presta para ello XDDD. ¡No es cierto! ¡No me maten! Quiero vivir T_T

¡Bueno, ojalá les guste!

* * *

**.**

* * *

Falsa **Inocencia**

—Shion x Yuzuriha—

* * *

—Se-señor Shion… aquí no… —masculló Yuzuriha tratando de no articular nada más fuerte que un susurro. Porque aun en la base de la inconciencia producida por el placer, ella no estaba segura de hacer _esto _en un lugar como este.

Qué curioso…

Ella jamás, ni en sus más alocados (y secretos) sueños, se había imaginado alguna vez que Shion de Aries; ese modesto Caballero que conocía de toda una vida, se hubiese atrevido a esto.

—Señor Shion —gimió en esta ocasión cuando su cuerpo reaccionó ante la delicia de tenerlo besando su cuello, acariciando sus nalgas y piernas.

A Yuzuriha no se le había hecho nada raro que Mū, el joven pupilo de Shion, no estuviese en el templo de Aries a estas horas de la noche. Después de todo, ella sabía demasiado bien que al nivel de entrenamiento del niño no era el convencional por lo que no era raro que él tuviese que pasar por diversas pruebas en el bosque. Pruebas de las que no tenía permitido volver hasta haber cumplido con su objetivo.

Lo que definitivamente ya no le había dado buena espina, era que Shion le ofreciese de beber agua cuando ella estaba despidiéndose de él. Usualmente era té y Shion siempre le invitaba cuando ella arribaba en Aries, no cuando ya se iba… así que se confió.

Yuzuriha bebió el agua dispuesta a marcharse luego de una plática casual; pero no pasó mucho tiempo, mientras bajaba lentamente los escalones, que su cuerpo se tambaleó y la vista se le fuese de lado. Inmediatamente pensó que Shion la había salvado de caer, pero bastante pronto se dio cuenta que el agua había tenido algo que le debilitó casi hasta la inconsciencia.

Lo más extraño de todo era que él no la había llevado a sus aposentos sino que la había arrastrado hasta una esquina oscura en el interior de la Casa de Aries. Más concretamente la cocina donde con su pie, Shion hizo a un lado la mesa. Ahí él la acostó con brusquedad y le desprendió suavemente de su bufanda, la cual arrojó a un lado. Más tarde la armadura dorada se retiró del cuerpo de su portador.

_»¿Qué… haces? _—preguntó todavía sin unir las piezas.

Él no le había respondido, pero sus intenciones fueron bastante claras mientras pasaba sus manos por encima de la venda que cubría sus pechos. Yuzuriha se tensó cuando él la tocó, pero al final articuló una última pregunta que lo hizo parar por un segundo:

_»¿Tan difícil… te resultaba pedírmelo por las buenas?_

_»No tienes derecho a enojarte _—le espetó él con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

Ambos eran amigos desde siempre, se conocían bien. Shion sabía exactamente qué recuerdos le dolían más a Yuzuriha ya que estuvo presente durante esos oscuros momentos, apoyándola; cuidando de ella. Y si por una razón ella no temía ni estaba enfadada con él por este asalto era porque…

Se lo debía.

Sí. Desde la invitación hasta la droga en la bebida… todo eso, ella hizo lo mismo con él hace unos meses cuando le pidió visitarla a su casa. Cuando sus constantes sueños húmedos le nublaron el juicio lo suficiente para que Yuzuriha de Grulla armase un plan siniestro que Shion no vio venir. Un plan que se llevó a cabo con éxito, desde el principio hasta el fin.

Ese día él no portaba su armadura, lo que de hecho, fue de gran ayuda.

Durante todo el rato que ambos estuvieron hablando de cosas cotidianas, hubo un segundo en el que Yuzuriha pensó en abortar el plan, pues los ojos de Shion resplandecían con tal confianza hacia ella que se sintió sumamente culpable (y criminal) por entregarle un vaso con agua y con potente droga en ella que adormecería su cuerpo casi hasta pérdida de conocimiento.

Demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás, fue cuando él finalmente cayó de rodillas diciendo que de pronto se sentía mareado… entonces le fue realmente fácil a Yuzuriha llevarlo hasta su cama para que _descansase_.

_»Acuéstate un momento, quizás sólo estés cansado _—ofreció con una hipócrita gentileza que por supuesto, hizo que Shion le agradeciera.

Pero con el corazón palpitando fuerte, ella esperó de manera paciente hasta que la droga hubiese consumido gran parte de su voluntad. Una vez logrado esto, ella no se dejó intimidar por su mirada seria.

_»Yuzuriha… _—susurró él negándose a dormir—, _n-no pu-puedo… moverme… s-se si-ente co-como si fuese… algún ve-neno_. _Cre-o que deberías… bu-buscar un do-ctor._

Ella, al contemplar su fortaleza para mantenerse despierto aun con una dosis elevada de droga, sintió que se mojaba todavía más.

_»Lo siento… en verdad, pero no lo haré _—un tanto roja de sus mejillas por el modo en el que él gimió con sorpresa, se acercó cual víbora a su indefensa presa—. _Porque… simplemente ya no puedo contenerme más._

Procurando no babear, ella se desnudó lentamente mientras él la veía sin intenciones de detenerla u ofenderla, en definitiva la droga le ayudó a neutralizarlo, pero si Shion hubiese querido resistirse, con todo su poder, sin duda… Yuzuriha habría sangrado al instante en el que se acercó.

Fue la primera vez que Yuzuriha se mostraba desnuda ante un hombre, y también fue la primera vez que le hacía oral a alguien, de hecho, hasta ese momento jamás había pasado de un candente beso con absolutamente ninguna persona.

En este caso, ella hizo uso de toda su imaginación y conocimiento técnico, para asaltar al Santo de Aries de una forma que rayaba en lo obsceno. Empezó, como ya se dijo antes, desnudándose para él sin decirle nada, sólo viéndolo desde su posición a una distancia prudente en caso de que Shion desease usar algo de su telequinesis, cosa que al parecer ni siquiera intentó.

Luego ella bajó la mirada ocultando su ennegrecida mirada con su fleco musitando un débil: "_perdón… de verdad, lo siento_", con suaves pasos, se acercó a la cama; se subió encima de Shion y le bajó lo suficiente el pantalón para deleitarse con su miembro. La saliva se acumuló en su boca al mirar que no tenía vello púbico.

Sin permiso ni advertencia más allá de lo antes visto, Yuzuriha se llevó su pene a la boca, dio suaves lamidas al igual que lo acariciaba usando sus manos. Inició lento, pasando su lengua por la punta hasta la base y de vuelta, oyéndolo suspirar. Pero de pronto se metió su pene hasta el fondo, ocasionando que ella misma tosiese debido a que el largo era mucho para ella. Pero no se rindió. Yuzuriha escupía sobre su miembro para masturbarlo con las manos y volver a meterlo en su boca, cada vez con más ansia.

Luego de mamarlo con su nula experiencia, ella bebió del semen de Shion cuando él acabó soltando un gruñido, tensando su cuerpo. Luego de recuperar el aliento, ella se subió a la cama y se masturbó sobre su pene hasta alcanzar un orgasmo propio; él volvió a correrse encima de ella.

Todo pasó sin entregarle su virginidad ni quitarle a él por completo la suya. Al final y con todo el descaro del mundo, Yuzuriha lo vistió, se acostó en su pecho enteramente desnuda y le dijo que sobre su buró había un poco de lo que había usado para sedarlo, que cuando quisiera _vengarse_, no dudase en hacer lo que quisiese con ello.

Qué ella no lo detendría, pues reconocía su pecado.

En definitiva, Yuzuriha pensó que lo primero que haría Shion al recuperar la movilidad de sus extremidades sería ahorcarla o tirarla a un risco. Sin embargo… él era demasiado amable incluso con aquellos que lo apuñalaban por la espalda, pues no le tocó un solo cabello con las intenciones de hacerle daño. Sólo se apartó de debajo de ella, tambaleándose aún.

Silenciosamente, a mitades de la noche; luego de poder mantenerse de pie y con Yuzuriha viéndolo sin recato, tomó la bolsa con ese extraño polvo y después de vestirse, salió de ahí con una mirada furiosa sobre ella sin decirle nada.

Se puede decir que eso le angustió un poco ya que creyó que la delataría con su maestro o con el Patriarca para imponerle una dura y merecida sanción, pero nada de eso ocurrió tampoco. Lamentablemente la incertidumbre se la comió viva por muchos días.

Lo que a ella no le cuadró en lo absoluto era que cada vez que se volvían a ver después de eso, él le hablase como si nada hubiese pasado. Con naturalidad. Él la llamaba como siempre hacía y no parecía tan molesto como aquella noche, con lo que había ocurrido.

Nadie sabía lo que había pasado. Kardia de Escorpio seguía fastidiándolo por ser _virgen _y por lo que Yuzuriha sabía, Shion no era bueno guardando rencores… lo que le alivió un poco el alma, más la hizo sentirse doblemente culpable.

Sentimiento de asco hacia sí misma llegó a ella con el doble de fuerza. Sabía que debía disculparse con Shion, arrodillarse de ser necesario, porque siendo justos, básicamente ella lo violó. Abusó de su confianza drogándolo; metiéndolo a su cama a la fuerza. Usándolo para su propio placer ya que ni siquiera le importó si él realmente había disfrutado de su felación cuando ella sólo buscaba _hacerlo terminar _en su boca.

Por eso, esta noche, ella iba a cumplir su palabra y le dejaría _vengarse_.

—Po-por favor… no aquí… —pidió respirando agitada, con Shion besándole el cuello; acariciando sus senos por encima de la venda—. Se-señor Shion… no aquí.

Ninguno de los dos portaba su armadura, por lo que sólo faltaba la ropa para estar enteramente desnudos. Piel con piel.

Incapacitada para abrazarlo del cuello y pegarlo más al suyo, Yuzuriha se esmeró en gemir eróticamente para incitarlo a no parar. Sintiendo su dura erección sobre su vientre, cuando él se acomodó entre sus piernas y comenzó a restregarse sobre ella, la fiera guerrera entonces dejó de lado su seriedad y se convirtió de nuevo en la sucia pervertida que había drogado a su mejor amigo, a su mentor y modelo a seguir, para saciar la lujuria que llevaba consumiéndola desde su primer sueño húmedo en el que él fue el protagonista.

—Si querías que te llevara a mi cama… sólo debiste pedírmelo —articuló Shion tomándola del rostro para poder hacer contacto visual.

Esas palabras se clavaron en lo último que Yuzuriha tenía como conciencia, pues luego de escucharlas saliendo de la boca de Shion de Aries, algo hizo _clic _y su cerebro dejó de funcionar bien.

—No había ninguna necesidad de drogarme así —con una fría furia, Shion rozó sus temblorosos y húmedos labios sobre los de ella con tacto—. Porque te deseo más de lo que te puedes imaginar, Yuzuriha. Y en estos últimos días no he parado de imaginar cómo podría tomarte —entonces él la besó con un hambre y una maestría que le hicieron pensar a Yuzuriha que Shion no estaba sólo jugando.

Siendo claros, Yuzuriha no era el primer beso de Shion; ni él era el primer beso de ella. Antes de sucumbir a lo que sentían el uno por el otro, ambos habían intentado saciar sus deseos en otros sitios. Con mujerzuelas, en el caso de Shion, o con viajeros que se encontraban por ahí, en el caso de Yuzuriha.

Pero cuando volvían a la realidad y se daban cuenta que no estaban con quien realmente querían compartir el lecho, el fuego se apagaba y se sentían sumamente irritados como avergonzados por no poder satisfacer sus respectivas fantasías con la persona que anhelaban tener.

Por eso, cuando Shion metió habilidosamente su lengua en la boca de Yuzuriha, ambos se conectaron con ansiedad.

Cuando ella lo drogó, Yuzuriha no se atrevió a besarlo. Pero ahora que él tenía el mando, sólo Shion decidía qué hacer y cómo hacerlo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? —con los ojos entrecerrados, ella susurraba entre dientes y respirando agitada.

—¿En serio tienes que preguntarlo? —él se incorporó hasta quedar arrodillado; así, puso manos a la obra para desnudarla de la cintura, dejando al descubierto su húmeda intimidad.

No le dijo nada al encontrarse con la sensible carne ansiosa que esperaba por él, pero su sola mirada afilada sobre ella, le decía a Yuzuriha que Shion no iba a ser romántico ni delicado.

Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, Yuzuriha no pudo evitar gemir cuando Shion empezó a masturbar su tembloroso clítoris con los dedos, índice y medio. Él le abrió más las piernas con la otra mano para luego agacharse sin dejar de verla y mirar de cerca como sus dedos se deslizaban entre la húmeda carne que temblaba ante su toque.

Hambriento, Shion apartó sus dedos y comenzó a usar su boca para chupar y humedecer todavía más la intimidad de Yuzuriha con su lengua; degustando no sólo de la sensación de tenerla a su merced sino también de sus eróticas peticiones de no detenerse junto a la mención de su nombre. Se ayudó con sus dedos para pasarlos desde el punto más sensible de su vagina hasta su ombligo.

Sólo dejó de lamer y chupar cuando la sintió tensarse, a punto de llegar al orgasmo… no por maldad, sino porque escuchó el más estresante ruido jamás creado por el cosmos, prendiendo en él un instinto asesino que jamás había sentido en toda su vida.

—¡Shion! —gritó Kardia de Escorpio, seguramente estaba en medio del templo de Aries, dispuesto a joder como siempre—. ¡Shion! ¡¿Estás por aquí?!

En vez de molestarse en responderle para mandarlo al diablo, Shion se incorporó mirando a Yuzuriha; ella estaba preocupada, pero él no. Así que aprovechando eso, él quiso sonreír cuando se le ocurrió una perversa idea.

La palabra: _Venganza_, se hizo más tentativa.

—¡Shion! ¡Vamos, hombre! ¡¿Estás aquí?! —la voz de Kardia se alejó un poco. Seguro iba a los aposentos del Santo—. ¡Mi armadura necesita mantenimiento y no es porque me guste presionar…!

Con un notable pánico, Yuzuriha se había centrado tanto en mirar horrorizada la puerta de la cocina por miedo a que de pronto apareciese por ahí el Santo de Escorpio y los encontrase así; en el suelo e intimando, que no notó cuando Shion se abrió el pantalón y sacó su erecto pene… hasta que lo sintió tomarla del cabello con brusquedad, haciéndole girar la cabeza al lado opuesto a la puerta y hacerla chupar su dureza con la boca.

Al principio fue lento y hasta cuidadoso; luego la sujetó bien y la hizo llenar su falo con saliva. Debido a la posición, a Shion no le costó trabajo hacerla ir a la velocidad que él quería.

La atraía y luego la alejaba, y aunque ella Yuzuriha varias veces tosió, Shion no la dejaba descansar salvo para respirar, entonces le incitaba a volver con su trabajo. Poco a poco, ella se olvidó de Kardia de Escorpio y se manejó por sí misma atacando el pene de Shion con brusquedad de manera voluntaria. Gemía eróticamente sobre él, escupiendo de vez en cuando su miembro para lubricarlo más y volverlo chuparlo.

Muy rápido a ella dejó de importarle que los descubriesen.

—¡¿Dónde demonios estás?! —gritó Kardia otra vez, en esta ocasión muy cerca de la cocina.

Antes de que el guardián de la octava casa se acercase más al corredor que guiaba a donde estaban e hiciera que Yuzuriha dejase de atenderlo por miedo otra vez, Shion, que apretaba sus dientes, usó su mano libre y convocó un Muro de Cristal.

Si Kardia lo jodía todo, iba a matarlo.

—¡¿En serio, Shion?! —gritó Kardia desde afuera del muro—, ¡¿acaso la cena se te irá por unos segundos que me dejes hablarte?!

_Irónico._

Conteniendo un gemido en el interior de su garganta, Shion alzó la cara al techo y tensó su espalda cuando Yuzuriha, con la poca fuerza que tenía debido a la droga ingerida, se las ingenió para acostarse de lado y masturbarlo tanto con su boca como con la mano derecha.

_Dioses…_

El mundo se podría estar yendo al abismo y a estas alturas a Shion le daría prácticamente igual si se acababa o no.

Volviendo sus ojos atentos sobre ella, él sonrió de lado.

—¡Piérdete, Kardia! —espetó conteniendo sus propios gemidos—. ¡Ahora no estoy de humor para tus estupideces!

—¡El señor Rectitud eludiendo su trabajo! —ironizó, afortunadamente sin darse cuenta que tanto Yuzuriha como Shion estaban siendo cada vez más ruidosos—. ¡Bien! ¡Pero más te vale estar de humor mañana porque necesito mi armadura para ya mismo!

Una vez que el cosmos de Kardia se halló lo suficientemente lejos, Shion apartó a Yuzuriha y la empezó a desnudar por completo; cuando estaba quitándole las vendas de su pecho con demasiado apresuro, ella volvió a hablar en un suave tono.

—Soy virgen aún —avisó inocentemente una vez que las vendas fueron lanzadas hacia otro extremo y él la acomodaba para penetrarla.

—Me di cuenta —le gruñó, pasando las manos por sobre sus piernas, rozando sus labios con los suyos para besarla con calma—. Pero no me importa —gruñó—. Sabes que te dolerá, ¿cierto?

Ella sonrió sin preocuparse y asintió.

Como le advirtió antes, a él no le importó ser cuidadoso, de igual forma ella sangró e hizo una mueca contrayendo los dedos de las manos y los pies. Él, acomodándose de rodillas para sujetarle las caderas, pasando por las suaves nalgas que más tarde apretó, contuvo un rugido adentro de su garganta debido a la fascinación que encontró al adentrarse en la calidez húmeda de Yuzuriha.

Salió de su cuerpo y volvió a entrar, salió y volvió a empujarse adentro, con fuerza, sin preocuparse por ella.

En su quinta penetración Shion se impulsó muy adentro, lo más que pudo y calló el chillido de Yuzuriha usando su boca.

_Para, la lastimas_, le dijo ese pequeño y fastidioso ápice de conciencia que aún le quedaba al hombre en su cabeza.

Pronto se vieron a los ojos mientras él, luego de dejar lentamente la cintura de Yuzuriha vuelta en el húmedo suelo, Shion se acostó sobre ella, adentrándose sin salir tanto cada vez que contraía las caderas.

Enfocándose más en ella que en sí mismo, empezó otra vez a moverse otra vez, pero más lento y sin tanta brusquedad.

El cambio en los gemidos de Yuzuriha le avisó que había hecho lo correcto al ser más tranquilo.

Yuzuriha por un segundo agradeció a la droga y a la anterior masturbación dado a que el dolor no había sido tanto; y una vez que Shion moderó sus embestidas, se encontró pronto con el placer de ser invadida por el hombre que le provocaba convertirse en una total pervertida. Una desviada sexual que gemía con gozo aun a través del dolor… pero todavía no estaba segura de querer compartir ese dato con Shion.

Él por otro lado maldecía con fuerza a los dioses, no sólo por tener sentimientos dulces por Yuzuriha lo que le hacía sentirse increíblemente dichoso y orgulloso por ser el primer hombre de ella, sino también sentirse de igual forma como un animal posesivo que finalmente conseguía lo que anhelaba desde hace años. Pero entre el hombre que quería tratarla con delicadeza y el animal que tiraba con fuerza hacia la opción de ser sumamente brusco hasta alcanzar su propio orgasmo… uno de los dos tuvo que ganar.

Al final, él le dio un suave beso a la mujer que le daba la bienvenida.

—Perdón —masculló entre gemidos, sobre los labios de ella, contrayendo fuertemente los dedos de las manos que reposaban sobre el suelo de lado a lado de Yuzuriha—. ¿Aún te duele? —preguntó, repentinamente avergonzado por su anterior descontrol violento.

—Ya no —suspiró ella, pudiendo alzar una de sus manos hacia su rostro y dar una suave caricia.

La bestia que se removía de manera desquiciada en el interior de Shion, se calmó, se sometió ante su suave voz y ante el hecho de que ella lo veía con dulzura. Ante el hecho de que ella lo aceptaba como su amante.

—He estado… esperando tanto —ella cerró sus ojos ante un inesperado espasmo—. Se… se siente… tan… bien.

Teniendo más cuidado y control sobre sí mismo, Shion se impulsaba con las rodillas y las manos apoyadas con firmeza en el piso; sintiendo casi con regocijo los pezones duros y rosados de Yuzuriha restregarse contra él que aún estaba vestido mientras la invadía. Le agradaba la idea de tenerla desnuda cuando él no lo estaba. Le daba una sensación de poder inmensa. Poder sobre ella y sobre esta situación.

Prontamente sacó su pene con cuidado de Yuzuriha para contemplarla pidiendo que no se fuera, que la hiciera acabar.

Ignorándola, se masturbó un poco mientras la miraba. Agitada, sudorosa, acostada de espaldas con sus pechos al aire y sus labios hinchados, removiéndose como podía para intentar alcanzarlo; sin armadura ni una estoica mirada sobre su fino rostro de mujer que le veía desesperada.

Yuzuriha era una mujer hermosa; _su _mujer.

Dejando de preparar su miembro, Shion le besó con intensidad, luego se acostó de lado y atrajo a Yuzuriha a su espalda. Tardó un poco pero con la colaboración de ella, la acomodó para luego alzarle una de sus largas piernas, metiéndose de nuevo en su intimidad.

Ambos suspiraron porque en esta ocasión no hubo dolor.

—Shion… oh, Shion… ¡aahh! —gemía tan perdida en el placer como él.

Luego, sin que Shion lo viese venir, Yuzuriha encontró energías para acariciar su unión con su mano libre provocando que ambos ansiaran alcanzar el máximo nivel de placer. Él aumentó la fricción, la fuerza, hasta que de la garganta de ella saliesen constantes chillidos entre gemidos.

Él nunca creyó que su nombre pudiese sonar tan bien cuando ella lo pronunciaba de esa manera tan lujuriosa.

Pasarían un rato así hasta que Yuzuriha encontrase la liberación primero, ocasionando que él la siguiese cuando sus paredes vaginales lo apretaron con una firme sensualidad.

A ninguno le preocupó que él se corriese adentro de ella.

Agotados, ambos suspiraron no preocupándose por nada; hasta que el pene de Shion abandonó la vagina de Yuzuriha. Entonces pudieron volver a verse las caras.

Él se inclinó para besarla.

—Esto significa que… ¿al fin podré dejar de imaginar cosas que deseo hacer contigo y jamás me atreví a decírtelo? —musitó Yuzuriha con una extraña timidez.

Shion sonrió ansioso por saber qué tanto había tenido ella en la cabeza para actuar así al inicio de todo esto.

—Sí —le respondió besándola otra vez.

Yuzuriha sonrió de vuelta cerrando sus ojos cediendo por fin al cansancio y a la droga que aún corría por su cuerpo.

A regañadientes, Shion se separó de Yuzuriha, se acomodó la ropa y sin preocuparse por darle a ella la suya, la alzó en brazos y la acomodó sobre su cama. Ahí la dejó dormir mientras él iba por las cosas olvidadas en la cocina, la cual por cierto debía limpiar un poco… no quería que Mū hiciera preguntas cuando volviese.

Al terminar de acomodar todo de vuelta a la normalidad, Shion tiró por una ventana la droga que aún quedaba y usó contra Yuzuriha.

Pensó con seriedad en todas aquellas noches en las que meditó en su cama sobre ella; en su cuerpo pequeño y delgado; en el modo en el que Yuzuriha, aquella mujer dura y delicada a la vez, bebió hasta la última gota de su semen y en lo mucho que a él le hubiese gustado que ella lo metiese en su interior en vez de sólo restregarse cruelmente sobre su miembro.

Hasta que finalmente se dignó a usarla en contra de ella, incluso si Yuzuriha no quería que él la tomase; Shion se había decidido a tomar su cuerpo femenino y moldearlo a su manera en modo de _venganza_.

Poseerla aun si ella le pedía que parase.

Pero, gracias a los dioses, no hubo necesidad… ni de forzarla ni de intimidarla para que no hablase de esto con nadie.

Ella lo gozó tanto como él.

Así que con la conciencia limpia, Shion volvió a sus aposentos, los cuales aseguró bien, cerrando la puerta con seguro para que el bruto de Kardia no se molestara en joder por la mañana cuando lo buscase; se desvistió entero y se acostó al lado de su querida amiga, para abrazarla y sentir con mucho alivio que el fastidioso muro de cordialidad que durante años los dividió al fin se había caído.

**—FIN—**

* * *

_¡Listo! Ya profané la santidad de Shion... _

_Uff, creo que me voy a ir al Hades por esto... ¿alguien me acompañará?_

_¿Nadie?_

_Awww..._

_Bueno, supongo que me lo merezco por haber hecho que Shion no fuese más tierno con Yuzuriha, y que ella técnicamente lo violase primero jajaja. _

_Estoy muy enferma..._

_En fin._

_¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Hasta el próximo relato.  
_

**R**eviews**?**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)

* * *

Para más mini-escritos y leer mis fics en facebook de Saint Seiya, por favor pasen a mi página **Êlýsia Pedía - Fanfics de Adilay Fanficker** ¡y denle like! XD


End file.
